The Shadows of Rata Sum
by Aegis Runestone
Summary: Vine Yunio, a young asura thief, aspires to be much more than others. Charming, yet sarcastic, she leaves either a bad taste or a succulent one in another's mouth. However, as the Inquest steal her inventions and try to frame her, a greater threat overshadows them. Will Vine be able to stop the Inquest before the Elder Dragons destroy all of Tyria? This is Vine's story.
1. Prologue: I'm Vine Yunio

_Disclaimer: I do not own or claim ownership of Guild Wars 2, its characters, nor its locales. Vine Yunio and other characters of my own (to be listed later) are mine and are not to be copied._

The Shadows of Rata Sum

A Guild Wars 2 Story

by

Aegis Runestone

**Prologue: I'm Vine Yunio**

_I was born to parents of well-respected intellect; they were in top of their class in each of their respective colleges. Yet, unfortunately, my brother did not do as well, but that's okay. I, myself, came the best student in my college—the College of Synergetics. I was fifteen—the normal age of entry—and slowly climbed that ladder to greatness._

_ It wasn't easy by far. The Academy presses their students to use their intellect as efficiently as possible. Such is very taxing on someone such as myself. I wasn't good at first. I was laughed at, scorned, and well, mocked._

_ I struggled, but I persevered in my classes as the years past. In my third year of college, I managed to shock my classmates (for both good and ill) with my first invention. It was a Transatmospheric Converter—a weather controlling device. It worked perfectly on its first run and I received highest honors in the entire class. My mentor, Councilor Canni, was very impressed with me, and not to mention proud of me._

_ This created some... problems considering the manner in which I like to 'explore my options' with males. Other classmates either admired me, or they hated me out-right. How could someone of my mannerisms be a genius?_

_ When I was eighteen, things got worse. My parents disowned me, calling me a 'whore' for my... behavior with the opposite sex. I could never understand their hatred for that, I'm enjoying my freedom as an aspiring adult! Therefore, why did they kick me out? Completely unreasonable!_

_ My brother Pol, on the other hand, continued to assist me and fund my projects. Why my parents didn't seem to care, I don't know. It would make a great study, but I really don't want to bother. I'm just very grateful to my brother for his continual support for me. For that, I repaid some of his favors by getting him into our krewe (which I'll talk about later)._

_ As for my profession, I'm training as a non-contracted assassin, or a thief as my people have called me. It's been over a year since I started as one, and I chose this path because of... that embarrassing incident. No, no, I don't want to talk about it now. _

_ As I was saying, I'm skilled in subterfuge, which means I can blend into a crowd and vanish easily. I use twin daggers as my weapons and a short bow as my back up. My training is still far from complete, and I have a long way to go. But I'm sure I'll become Tyria's greatest assassin and genius. Just watch me!_

_ I mentioned my attractiveness earlier, so I might as well describe myself. I am three feet, and seven inches tall. I have a beauty mark on my forehead in the shape of leaf, and my physique is stunning for a female my age. I have ocean colored eyes and pale blue hair—silky hair that I cut short so it keeps away from my hood. I have matching ear accessories that bring out the blue in my eyes. As much as I like that color, I prefer to wear red and white—an unusual color scheme for someone of my profession, but my expertise in vanishing into the shadows makes that problem a non-issue. _

_ At age twenty, I became part of a krewe as the final project for my college, which started weeks ago. As I stated before, I managed to get Pol into it. Today, my krewe and I are working on finishing our final project, the Interspatial Translocator. We're are aiming to earn the Snaff Prize and become Savants. It's a perfect device, so I'm excited to see this device blow out all of the competition._

_ I cannot wait._

_ I'm Vine Yunio, and this is my story._


	2. Chapter 1: The Snaff Prize Competition

**Chapter 1: Competition for the Snaff Prize**

_Clank... Clank... Clank..._ Vine sighed, and wiped her brow, placing her tool down. She stared at her new work of art. _If it can even be called that, _she thought with a frown. She stuck her hands within the crest of the cannon, and it was hot. This device was her new invention; one specific to her profession—a cannon that could make someone invisible upon contact.

The question was how to finish it? And how to make it small enough to fit in an asura's pocket? The latter would have to solved later. _Hmm... maybe if I just... oh! Ohh! This might work!_ Closing the crest, she opened the body of the cannon, and began to fiddle with blue and purple copper wires. Carefully, she swapped the connections, and closed the lid.

She pressed the activation button (not to be confused with the fire button), and the cannon hummed quietly. That told her that everything was functioning well.

"Okay," she said to herself. "I just need a test sub—"

"Vine!" a familiar voice cried out. She groaned, looking up at one of the many pyramids that dotted Rata Sum. "Vine!"

She turned around, and saw her brother, a light brown skinned asura, wearing his typical garb—poncho pants, a large kilt, and well-tailored shirt. "What is it, Pol?" she asked, trying to mask her annoyance.

"We're late!" he exclaimed. "I know you were working on something new, but Varkk's been waiting for us, and he's going to be none too happy about our tardiness!"

Vine blinked in surprise, her annoyance transformed into panic. "Oh... by the Alchemy, I forgot!" And she was not one to forget. "All right. Listen, let me put my new invention away right now, and we'll leave."

"Just... what is it?" Pol asked, peering at it with a curious expression. "It looks like a long serrated cannon."

"No time to explain!" Vine said, putting the components of her invention into a square, darksteel container and into the hands of her personal golem. She looked at it. "V-3MC, take this to my room, and lock it away with my passcode, understood?"

"Yes—madame—Yunio—to—your—room—at—once," the golem responded in its typical mechanical voice. It turned around and walked away in a slight swaying fashion, carrying the metallic box. Vine turned to Pol and nodded.

"Let's go!" she said, putting her hood over her head (and fitting her ears through the slits on the sides). She smirked at her brother. "Let's not keep greatness waiting." She ran for the portal to Metrica Province, her feet tapping across the tiled pathway.

"But we already have," Pol said, running beside her, exhaling quickly while trying to keep up.

"Well, then we shouldn't delay it any longer! Come on!" She headed toward the tri-set of circular, purple-energy gates and she could hear her brother falling behind.

Vine stopped and waited a second for Pol to catch up; she could hear his rapid breathing.

"Why do you run so fast?" Pol asked, gasping.

"Because I'm trained that way, come on!" she repeated. Vine didn't wait for a response as she jumped through the left portal. She felt the familiar, and yet comfortable draining sensation as she was pulled through the gate into a purple vortex.

Soon, the noticeable Metrica Province came into view, and Vine stepped out of the portal. She sighed, stopping. The province didn't have the clean air of Rata Sum due to its location in the jungle. Thin trees lined the ground and the mountains in the distance.

Pol appeared beside her, and without any further words, they ran toward the main square where the competition was to be held.

-S-

"Where have you two been?!" Varkk growled at Vine and Pol. He was an older asura, wearing robes of dark yellow and brown—ugly in Vine's opinion. Varkk's eyes were surrounded by thick brown marks and one of his ears was drooping downward. He was short—shorter than Vine even, but that didn't make him any less imposing.

"I've been waiting forever for you!" he continued. "Look!" He pointed to the competition square, light blue in color with several small pillars—one each corner. Each pillar hummed with magical energy passing up and down the structure. "The other krewes have already gone ahead of us."

Vine smirked, and removed her hood. "Well, they saved us for last, then. Last is best, correct?" she said, feeling confident. "We're going to win this competition; it's guaranteed. No one has anything like our Interspatial Translocator." She smiled. "It'll be okay, Varkk. Just relax..."

"Don't try to use your charms on me, girl," he growled again. "We're up next—and I mean within a few seconds. Pol, you're our target."

"Wait, what?" Pol blinked, backing away a little. "B-but... that thing could—"

Vine sighed. "Let me be the target. I'm more familiar with the device than my brother," she said, folding her arms. "Besides, I think he is better at controlling it."

"Fine!" Varkk snapped. "However it is done, it must be done perfectly!"

_Sheesh, his mood is worse than usual,_ Vine thought with a frown. Varkk didn't seem to notice; he turned around and faced the judges. One of them Vine recognized as Zojja, and she was wearing her usual blue outfit with the matching goggles on her head.

_We're going to impress her by far!_ Vine grinned eagerly. She had only met Zojja once in her life while she was studying under Councilor Canni (though, he was still her mentor from time to time), and Zojja commented on Yine's work.

_"Well done on that project. I can tell, Vine, that you're going to be ahead of your classmates in the future."_

That was a couple of years ago, and Vine wondered if Zojja would remember her.

"Vine! Get into position!"

Varkk dragged herself from her thoughts, and glared at Varkk. _He needs to calm down, I'm not a tool._ She took her place in front of the cannon, folding her arms again.

"You're getting ahead of yourself, Varkk." Zojja was the one to speak. "You need to announce yourself and your krewe, and what your invention is," she added, pointing briefly at him.

"My apologies," he said, sounding more relaxed. "Judges of the asura committee, I present to you our krewe, Vine Yunio, her brother Pol, and myself Varkk. This device is the Interspatial Traslocator, which will teleport one being to another location safely, and intact. Vine will be our subject in this run."

Vine's breath was captured when Zojja eyed her—as if she did recognize her. _Does she remember?_

"Ready?" Varkk asked Vine, his tone much more calm. She nodded at him, her confidence melting away and tension rising in her body. She had to impress the council—especially Zojja.

_I will __**not**__ fail. _She stared into the Translocator and barely heard Pol's nervous breathing as the device hummed, activating.

Then, she was hit by a blast of energy. To the others, Vine knew the display would be instantaneous, but as for herself, she was torn through a tunnel of blue electrical force. Suddenly, she was drawn out of the vortex and landed on the middle of the main square.

Not feeling tired at all, she removed her hood and smiled as gasps of awe and amazement passed through the crowd. Then, there was an applause from the congregation around her and she looked at Zojja. A wider smile passed on Vine's face when she saw Zojja nod in approval.

It wasn't the first time a teleportation device had been made, but at a college level, it was impressive. Vine could tell that the other judges, from their expressions, that the device had recent a favorable reception.

"Well... I think we have a krewe that understands the fundamentals of design," said one of the judges, nodding again. "You three pass the test, and will receive—"

"Hold it!" a female voice said. A group of asuras walked onto the scene. They wore identifiable sets of outfits—black and red, all of them.

_Inquest!_ Vine thought, nearly hissing. _What do they want? Didn't they already show their invention?_

The female who had strode onto the stage wore pure crimson armor. Her black hair was tied back in a short ponytail, and her dark eyes scanned the Translocator. "Well done," she said. "Especially since you did a perfect job—or nearly perfect—at hiding the fact that the device is _Inquest property._"

"What?!" Varkk roared. He pointed at the asura. "I've never heard a more vulgar lie in my life! How dare you, Teyo!"

"Calm down, Varkk," said one of the judges. He turned to face Teyo, distrust in his eyes. "Such a claim is a serious allegation. I see no proof that the invention belongs to the Inquest."

"Ah..." Teyo smiled again. "But I have proof."

"Floppy-eared liar," Vine snapped at Teyo. She stopped, and her eyes crawled toward Vine.

"Excuse me? You said what?"

"I said you're lacking in appearance," Vine said, smirking confidently. "You're not shapely, and your ears are, as I said, much too floppy. Not to mention your head is thick with bone—thick enough that you'd never conceive of such a fantastic invention." _Besides, when's the last time you spent with a male?_ she thought.

Teyo's upper lip twitched. "Watch it, Vine Yunio. You're crossing a dangerous line," she hissed. "I wouldn't insult me again if I were you."

Vine fingered her daggers, but widened her smirk. "Oh? An insult? I apologize because I must have miscalculated," she she said. "What I meant to say is that you're a hideous-looking buffoon, and a smashed-face invention thief!"

Teyo's teeth grinded against one another, and she drew a crimson greatsword. "I'd watch—!"

"_Enough!_" Zojja shouted, loud enough to shake Vine in her place. Teyo appeared to wince. "Look, we don't have _time_ for you two to discuss your physical appearances. Especially if you're going to try and shed blood over such a simple matter."

That stung. Vine felt Zojja's appreciation for her drop to the bottom of an abyss. Teyo sheathed her sword, still glaring at Vine. She cleared her throat. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, the Inquest have evidence that this Translocator is ours. Here. Documentation." Teyo's smile returned as she placed an electronic note on the judges' table.

They looked over it, raised eyebrows all around. Zojja didn't seem to care as she was still glowering at Teyo. Vine's mouth twitched. _This isn't possible. Varkk, Pol and I worked on this device in Rata Sum for weeks! This is our creation, not theirs! ... especially not that pathetic excuse for a female._

Varkk's eyes were wide with fear and rage. "No, no, no, no! The documents are obviously forged! I worked on the Translocator myself along with my krewe! And there were no Inquest around, nor did we even look at Inquest documents!"

Zojja spoke. "Councilor Aski, you're the best at discovering forgeries. Would you look at the documents, then?" she commanded more than asking.

Vine's eye twitched this time. _Aski's with the Inquest. He's their stupid representative on the council!_ This was unfair, completely unfair. But Vine knew Zojja was telling the truth when she said he was best at detecting a forgery.

Aski looked over the note for a minute, and then shook his head. "I see no evidence of a forgery."

"He's—!" Vine started, but Zojja shot a look at her and raised her hand to silence Vine. _What? She can't possibly..._

"I say the Inquest take back their device and there shall be further investigations, but no more words at this time," Aski said. "The competition is over, and the Snaff Prize will be given to the rightful owner _after_ the investigation. Thank you, you're all dismissed."

Vine's shoulders sunk. "This... this is not happening," she muttered, falling on her knees. The title 'Savant' could have been hers. Hers. She would have gained newfound respect. Vine, the only student who had reached five-point-oh on her GPA, and yet the title had slipped out of her grasp. Now, everyone would see her as a literal thief.

The judges dispersed as did the crowd. Vine could hear hushed whispers among them. The Inquest, looking rather smug, took the device from a shaky Pol.

"I cannot believe this!" Varkk stomped his foot on the ground, even before everyone had left. "Those Inquest violators! By the Alchemy—!"

"Varkk," Zojja said, approaching him. "Calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down?!" he growled, grinding his teeth. "You let a puffed up Inquest lout to take my invention and run! Not to mention we lost the competition because of you and the judges!"

"You haven't lost it yet," Zojja said, clearly trying to keep her cool. "It's still under investigation. All you lost was your invention." Varkk opened and closed his mouth, but did not respond. She looked up at Vine. "I'm sorry I was harsh with you, Vine. I am very impressed, though, for the second time, at your progress."

_She remembered!_ Vine's hope came out of the darkened pit. "Thank you, Zojja."

Varkk finally spoke, growling. "Look, I'm returning to Rata Sum! Whether or not you two," he added, pointing at Vine and Pol, "come with me. Stay here for all I care!" And with that, he stormed away from the group.

"Good riddance," Zojja said with a snort. Vine looked at her, surprised. "What? He was too angry for what I'm plotting."

"Plotting?" Pol asked, his eyes widening. "Wait, you...?"

"Yes, I believe you. I think Teyo _is_ lying," Zojja said. She folded her arms. "The Inquest have been doing some shifty things of late, and I think when Aski conveniently failed to detect a forgery, that sealed the deal."

Vine's interest was peaked. "What have they been up to? Stealing other krewes' inventions?" she asked.

"Not exactly," Zojja said, shaking her head. "It seems like they are recruiting students—in masse—I thought they were merely a large krewe, but I think they may not be interested in splitting up. Besides... my old... nemesis is with them. Don't ask," she added, noting the expressions on Vine's and Pol's faces. "At least, not now."

"So... you want us to help?" Vine asked. Her anticipation rising at a rapid rate.

"Not yet," Zojja said. "What I want is to know where Teyo took your invention."

"That's impossible," Pol said with a deep sigh. "I mean, the device could be anywhere within hours! And who knows how they move it around? Not to mention they'll probably modify it. It's hopeless." He slumped forward.

"No, it's not, Pol," Vine said, feeling another smirk grow on her face. "Remember that one invention was stolen from me? I didn't want that event to repeat itself, so... I put a tracking device within the Translocator." She looked at Zojja, feeling confident again. "We can find it."

"That's the third time you've impressed me, Vine," Zojja said, smiling. "Good thinking, we can find the invention and get back at Teyo for being... a thief and liar."

"Wait... you're... coming with us?" Vine asked, blinking in surprise. "I... I'm honored."

"Oh, stop it, Vine," Zojja said, dismissing the comment with a wave of her hand. "Don't worship me like one of the humans' ridiculous gods."

"R-right," Vine said. Having Zojja around would take some time to get used to. "Though, I must ask why. That has me curious."

Zojja cocked her head. "I already told you, the Inquest has been unscrupulous of late, and I want to know what's happening." She smiled again. "Besides, I've heard you're a talented Thief—or 'assassin' as you like to call yourself, and I want to see those skills for myself."

"What about me?" Pol asked. "I'm feeling a little left out."

"Well, you're coming, so you better know how to use that rifle of yours, Pol," Zojja pointed out. "I imagine you do."

"O-oh! Yes, I'm very good with ranged weaponry!" He stammered. Vine could feel his anxiety, and she shared it. "Just give me anything ranged and I can figure it out in milliseconds! ... except bows. Could never figure those out. Leave that to my sister."

Vine patted her wooden short bow on strapped onto her back.

"Sounds like we'll make a good team then," Zojja said with approval. "Let's go to my lab where I can get my golem and we'll find that... hideous Inquest thief," she added with a smile at Vine.

She grinned. "Yes, let's do so. I'll love to plant my boot in Teyo's disgusting face and make it look even worse."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Zojja said. She beckoned to them with a hand. "This way." Vine nodded, put her hood over her head again and followed Zojja, taking one glance at Pol to make sure he was following.


	3. Chapter 2: Even the Best Plans

**Chapter 2: Even the Best Plans**

"Find anything?"

Vine, Zojja, and Pol were making their way through Metrica Province. The massive trees provided no hindrance to the asuras due to the space between them; however, Vine and the others had to go off the rock roads onto the grass to avoid Inquest soldiers.

"Well, Vine?" Zojja asked. Her massive golem called 'Mr. Sparkles,' stood beside her.

Vine checked her palm-sized tracking tablet, scanning the coordinates. "It's... moving—the Translocator. It's got to be on some sort of transport vehicle," she said, raising a brow and looking at Zojja. Vine was already becoming comfortable with her presence.

"Moving, eh?" Zojja said, folding her arms with a smile. "I think we should head over to the coordinates and see what's happening before taking a plan of action."

"I agree," Vine said, nodding, and looking at her. She smirked. "I can sneak close to them, but what about you? Golems aren't... um... no offense, but they aren't very quiet."

"None taken," Zojja said offhandedly. "Already I have that taken care of. Mr. Sparkles and I will just keep our distance as to not alert the Inquest assassins. Yes, that's right, they have assassins, Vine. I don't know how skilled they are, but I bet they'll have a hard time detecting you over us."

Vine smiled again, and felt proud with Zojja's confidence in her. She glanced at her brother. "Pol? You've been silent for a bit. What's wrong?" she asked.

Pol gasped for air. "N-nothing. I'll keep my distance, too. ... with lady Zojja."

"Didn't I say to talk on equal terms with me now, Pol?" Zojja said, sounding irritated. "I don't want to be called 'lady' again."

"S-sorry, la—I mean, Zojja," Pol said, stammering. "I'm not used to this."

"We can tell," Vine said to him. "Just relax, my brother, she's not going to bite you." _At least I don't think so,_ she thought, glancing at Zojja. "All right, we've got our plan in place, I say we get going."

"I'm making you the leader, Vine, since it's your invention, and you're the best at being stealthy," Zojja said, unfolding her arms and pointing briefly at her. "Again, Pol, Mr. Sparkles, and I will stay behind you."

"Me?" Vine blinked. Zojja's expression told her to accept the role. "All right, follow me." She put her hood over her head and looked at her coordinates again. The object had stopped. _Teyo, what are you up to?_ Vine memorized the coordinates, pocketed the tablet, and drew her daggers.

She ran through the grass, hearing the loud clunking noise of Mr. Sparkles behind her. _This won't do._ Vine stopped and turned around. "Is there anyway to make your golem a bit quieter? He's going to give us away."

"I'm glad you noticed," Zojja said. "I'm thinking his joints need to be oiled."

"Hurry," Vine said, turning again and looking ahead. She could no Inquest scouts hiding in the bushes. No noise passed her ears except Pol loading his rifle, and the sound of various noises one would hear from a golem. Zojja seemed be to absolutely silent while oiling her golem.

_Pol... _She turned her head and looked at her brother, and she saw him shaking slightly. Vine gave him a thumbs-up and he nodded, returning the gesture. _Well, at least he's ready,_ she thought, facing forward.

"Done," Zojja said. Vine heard her dust off her hands. "He should make a lot less noise now."

"Good," Vine said to her. She once again began to make her way through the grass, and past the trees.

As they came closer to the location, she checked her tablet quickly—coordinates had not changed. Vine slowed her pace to a crawl, crouching and keeping to the shadows. The sun was already beginning to set, so the shadows were taller than her. Much taller.

Vine raised a hand to stop Zojja and the others. _Inquest scouts._ There were two of them, walking in plain sight, scanning the area. _Morons... scouts should be hiding._ She looked back at Zojja, and Pol, and they nodded at her.

Vine slipped behind a tree, and climbed up to the top, keeping her daggers out. She licked her teeth. _Come on, you two, get closer together, I don't want to waste my arrows just yet._ She watched them intensely, hoping for the moment to strike.

Then, they came within two feet of each other; Vine could hear their faint voices discussing something. With a single leap off the branch, Vine soared down with a dagger in each hand upon the two oblivious scouts. In a swift strike, she landed, one foot on each scout and she stabbed one in the back and the other in the neck.

She flipped forward off their backs and onto the soft grass. Although they appeared to already be dead, Vine stabbed them again in vital locations just for good measure. The scouts fell the ground without even a grunt. She watched them for a moment for any twitching or movement, but they were as still as stones.

Taking out a cloth, Vine wiped off her daggers and then placed the blood-stained rag into a different pouch. She heard footsteps approach her.

"Mark for yourself a fourth time you've amazed me, Vine," Zojja said. Her eyes were wider than normal. "I didn't know you could climb like that."

"I have many talents, Zojja," Vine said with a wicked grin. "Climbing is merely one of them."

"What were they talking about?" Pol asked, appearing to be much less nervous.

"I don't know," Vine responded, shrugging. "I was in a tree."

"Let's hope they didn't notice us," he said, swallowing. "And were trying to contact their leaders."

"Relax," Vine said. "Even if they were, I doubt they got their message out in time. I was quick enough. Come on, let's keep going." She beckoned to them, and headed toward the location. She checked the tablet again—still no movement. _Something's... wrong. I don't like this._

Finally, they came upon a large Inquest transport, floating a foot off the ground, and strapped down inside (more like bound down with energy chains) was the Translocator. Inquest soldiers were guarding it on all sides while on the transport. And Vine, to her disgust, saw Teyo among them.

_I hope I get my chance to rip that bi—_

"You can come out, Vine Yunio," Teyo said loudly. "You, and your friends."

_Blast! She saw me?!_ Vine gritted her teeth; maybe it was a bluff. She remained silent and still.

"Turn the searchlight on," Teyo ordered. One of the Inquest nodded and flashed a light onto Vine's spot. The light was blinding, and Vine had to cover her face with her hand. "Looks like you really fouled up this time."

"Turn out that Alchemy forbidden light," Vine growled at her.

"Fine." The light went out and Vine could see again. "So, you thought you could sneak up and kill me?" Teyo asked with an arrogant voice. "Tut tut. I don't think you could do that, little whore."

Vine stood up, frowning. "That's a false title," she hissed. "You...!"

"That's enough," Zojja said. She walked up beside Vine. "Teyo, hand over the device and we'll make sure just to break your bones."

"Oh my," Teyo said, sounding falsely frightened. "Break my bones? Oh, please don't. That would hurt." She laughed. "Hand it over? To you? I don't think so. We're taking this. Oh, by the way, your tracking device wasn't well hidden." She smirked, holding out a small circular object. With one swift motion, he crushed it in her hand. She opened her hand, and powder dropped onto the ground.

Vine scowled. "Floppy-eared freak," she spat.

"Vine! Do you need to lower your class with such—?" Zojja warned.

"My ears are quite straight," Teyo growled. "Your body weight is something you should be concerned about, Vine. You're looking just... horribly bloated. Did you eat a little much?" she added with a smile.

Vine grit her teeth, and then slowly shifted her expression into a grin."You're just jealous. Delusional. You're thinking of your own weight when you see my fine figure."

"_Stop this!_" Zojja roared over their voices. "Or I'll have my golem knock the both of you out! Keep your insults to yourselves! No one wants to hear which of you has more physical attractiveness."

Vine felt outraged at Zojja, but didn't retort. Teyo snorted.

"Whatever..." she said, eyes still flashing at Vine. "It's better to draw blood than it is to throw around stinging words, isn't it? Kill them!" She unsheathed her greatsword and pointed with it to Vine and the others.

The soldiers—all but two—jumped off the transport and rushed the three. Vine noted that the remaining guarded Teyo on the transport. She would not be easy prey, that was for certain.

Within moments, Vine was distracted by three Inquest soldiers falling upon her. She backflipped into the grass, avoiding their weapons. "Catch me if you can!" she taunted. With a wave of black ribbons, she vanished into the shadows. The three Inquest stopped at her previous locale, looking around for her.

Vine had shadowstepped behind a rock after disappearing. She smirked at the confused Inquest, who were trying to seek her out. _Don't have any thermal goggles, do we?_ Drawing her bow, Vine suddenly heard a bang behind her. She glanced to see Pol fending off another three with his rifle. His face was already drenched in sweat, nervous as he already was.

Zojja was using some sort of taser whip to lash at her foes, while Mr. Sparkles pounded one of the Inquest flat into the ground with a powerful fist.

_Do I help Pol or kill the ones who attacked me?_ Vine shook her head. _What am I thinking? Of course I have to help Pol!_ She faced away from her enemies, and faced her brother's. Vine sneaked up to a soldier behind her brother, about to shoot him with two pistols. As she came out of the shadows, the pistoler stopped and faced her. Vine quickly shoved one dagger in the pistoler's leg and then slit his throat.

"Careful, Pol!" she said to him as the soldier slumped to the ground. "Watch your back!"

"Ah... yeah..." he gasped. "Thanks, Vine. Look out!" He shot a round from his rifle at a foe behind his sister. She spun around and saw that the original three that had sought her life were now upon her—one of them wounded from Pol's shot.

She smirked, and shadowstepped back to where she had first been. The three spun around. _They are dead-set on killing me, _she thought, swapping her daggers out for her short bow. Nocking some arrows, she launched a few at the charging soldiers. _Idiots._

One of the arrows stung one of the troops in the chest, and then another bounced off and pierced into the side of the other. The final arrow rebounded off the two and skewered the third's eye; he let out a scream of agony.

She almost nocked another arrow, but the two, albeit wounded, soldiers were in melee range. Vine rolled to the side, and spun onto her feet. Dropping her short bow, she grabbed her daggers and lunged at the two soldiers—a pinch of black powder in her fingers.

The soldiers brandished their weapons at her—one was a sword, the other was a mace—and raised them to strike. But Vine had other plans, as soon as she closed the distance with them, she flung the black powder at their feet.

_Poof!_ The powder created a black smoke screen, giving Vine the chance to vanish into the shadows again and gain advantage over her enemies. Immediately, she stabbed through the back of mace-soldier's neck, ending his pathetic life.

However, the soldier let out a scream as he died, marking Vine's location for the other solider. She was blind, but she knew where the thief was. She swung her sword in Vine's general direction, but failed to strike as Vine let go of the body and backflipped out of way.

She turned to face the sword-soldier who had cleared her eyes out of the powder. With gritted teeth, the soldier swung her sword again at Vine in an attempt to sever her head. Vine brought up her daggers and parried the blow. Then, she shadowstepped behind the sword-soldier and stabbed her in the back.

It didn't finish her off however, as the soldier spun around and slashed at Vine. The thief took the opportunity to dodge again in a quick side-roll. Then, Vine hurled one of her daggers at the soldier and finished her off as the dagger pierced her unprotected head.

Vine spun around to check on Pol, and fortunately, he had taken down one of the two soldiers and was facing off with the last one.

She wiped her face and faced Teyo. "Some soldiers you brought. Buffoons all around, Teyo."

Teyo frowned. "Fine then, let's see how well you fare against me!" She jumped off the transport and faced Vine. The soldiers moved, but Teyo raised a hand. "She's mine."

Vine grinned. "Rivalry, eh? Just like when we were competing at the academy."

"Brings back fond memories doesn't it?" Teyo said with a wicked grin. "Now, to end your life!" She swung with her greatsword with such speed that Vine barely parried it in time with her daggers.

Teyo's repeated swings put Vine on the defensive—there was no way she could bypass Teyo's sword without using deception or tricks up her sleeve; for she had run out of them. Vine ducked another slash, and tried to stab Teyo's legs, but the greatsword came down blocking both weapons.

"You're going to have to fight harder than that, Vine!"

She didn't respond. Instead, she rolled to the side, and tried to strike at one of Teyo's legs again. Her foe rolled forward and dodged the attack. Teyo came upon Vine and slashed her across the chest.

Vine stumbled back, feeling the searing pain of the wound. Fortunately, her leather armor took the blunt of the damage, however, but there was a large gash in its chest area. "Ugh...!" Vine grit her teeth. _I will not lose to her!_

Again, she rolled to the side, but this time flung a pinch of black powder into Teyo's face. It worked. Teyo was blinded, and covered her eyes with a free hand. Vine took advantage of the situation and stabbed both of Teyo's unprotected legs.

The Inquest leader stumbled back and fell to her knees. She cleared her eyes and growled at Vine, "if you think you're going to finish me, you're _dead_ wrong!" With her free hand, Teyo pulled out a bolt-pistol and shot a blast at Vine. The thief found herself caught in an electro-net that slammed her onto her back.

_Blast it all!_ Vine thought, struggling. _I can't cut ropes like these!_ She saw Teyo approach her—apparently her legs were stronger than Vine anticipated. An evil grin passed over her face as she raised her greatsword.

"Farewell, Vine Yunio!"

Then, there was a loud bang and Teyo dropped her sword and stumbled forward. Behind her was Pol brandishing his rifle.

"If you think I'm going to let you kill my sister, you're the one who's dead wrong!" He armed another bullet. "Sorry, Vine. It looks like I'm going to have to kill her!"

Teyo smirked. "I believe you've miscalculated, little Pol," she said softly. "Guards! Capture him!"

"No!" Vine cried out. Too late, the guards activated the Translocator (Vine could tell by the recognizable hum of the device). Pol let out a cry of pain and vanished. Teyo picked up her greatsword, and turned to Vine again. "You little...!"

"This has been very amusing," Teyo remarked. "And I think it's time for you to see what the Eternal Alchemy is like." Vine braced herself, but then saw a golem punch Teyo, sending her into a tree with a loud crack.

"You—will—not—hurt—madame—Yunio," Mr. Sparkles said. Zojja strode up next to him.

"Forget it, Teyo. You're not drawing anymore blood, today!" she said with a flaring voice. She reached out and touched Vine's net and it dissolved.

The Inquest leader smiled. "Well, fine," she said, picking up her greatsword and sheathing it. She caressed her shoulder and licked her lips. "I still have her brother. I'll just kill him instead."

"No, you don't!" Vine growled. She charged Teyo, but she vanished into thin air. Vine spun around and saw her standing on the transport. She saw Pol bound by an electro-net. His helpless and frightened eyes begged his sister to rescue him. "Pol! No! _Teyo! _If you lay one of your Alchemy forbidden fingers on Pol, I'll kill you!"

"Aw, how sweet," Teyo taunted with an evil laugh. "Is the big sister worried about her little brother? Too bad! Maybe if you're fast enough, you can save him, but I doubt it." She turned to her guards. "Activate the transport. Full speed."

They saluted her. Vine attempted another charge, but the transport began to move. "Get back here!" Vine yelled. "Don't you dare! I won't forgive you, _ever!_"

Teyo didn't respond, save a malicious smirk on her face. The transport sped up and soon Vine couldn't keep up with it. "_**Pol!**_" she screamed.

Out of breath, Vine fell to her knees, tears soaking her eyes. "No... Pol..." She covered her eyes with her hands and began to cry silently. A gentle hand rested on her shoulder.

"You're not going to just let him die, are you?" Zojja's voice said. "Come on, where's the brave and cocky Vine I know? Don't weep, I bet my inventions that you can save him."

Vine wiped her eyes and nodded. She stood up and winced, grasping her chest.

"But first... you need to be healed," Zojja added, looking at her. Vine frowned. "Look, I know it's going to take tim—"

"No! I can't wait!" Vine exclaimed. "I'm wounded, but I can still fight!" She winced again. _Blast that Teyo!_

"We need to bandage you up at the very least, Vine," Zojja said, pressing the matter. What an archaic method of healing! "If you run into Teyo again, she'll kill you. And then how will you save your brother then? You'd be worthless to him dead."

"Not if I sneak up on her—" She paused, noting Zojja's stern expression. "All right, fine." Vine removed her upper armor, and revealed the wound. It was deeper than she had expected, and had cut straight through her clothes. "Ugh..." she groaned due to exposure to the atmosphere.

"Here," Zojja took some bandages out and a healing salve; she handed them to Vine. "Apply the salve to that cut and then bandage it. You should be good to go in seconds. ... I need to leave you, Vine. I... have a pressing matter back at Rata Sum."

"Huh? What is it?" Vine asked, applying the salve to her cut. It didn't sting due to its advanced chemicals. _Perhaps this isn't so archaic after all._

"It's Varkk," Zojja said simply. "I'll explain later. Finish fixing yourself up. I'm sure you can find Pol."

"But without the tracking device..."

"Vine, you're a thief," Zojja reminded her. "I'm sure you can track down some Inquest, let alone your brother. Trust your skills, and you'll find him." She turned around, motioning to Mr. Sparkles. "I look forward to hearing about your success."

Vine nodded, and watched her and her golem head toward Rata Sum. Vine finished bandaging her chest, and felt her wound sting a little less.

She strapped her body armor back on, and drew her daggers, facing the wilds of Metrica Province.

_Don't worry, Pol. I'm coming!_


	4. Chapter 3: Twisted Operations

**Chapter 3: Twisted Operations**

Teyo smiled cruelly at Pol. He watched her, licking his lips, and his knees shaking through the magic bars of his prison. _What is she thinking? Oh, great Alchemy, please, Vine, and Zojja, I need your help!_ "Wh-what do you w-want with me?"

"Poor little Pol," she said, still smiling. "There are so many things in the works that you'll never know of."

_She didn't answer my question... _Pol thought, swallowing. His knees knocked against each other. _Is... is that bad? Vine... where are you?!_

"Oh, yes, you asked something," Teyo said, placing a finger on her chin, looking thoughtful. "I thought I end your life and your _precious_ sister's in one blast. You make wonderful bait," she added, stroking his cheek.

"Y-you're tw-twisted!" Pol stammered.

"So I've been told," she said with a wicked laugh. She turned and began to walk. "So long, Pol. You'll only see me once more before you join the Eternal Alchemy. Oh," she added, stopping. "You'll also see Vine one last time as well."

"V-vine will outwit you again, Teyo!" Pol managed to get out—loudly.

"Not this time," she sang. Teyo strode up the metallic stairs in front of the prison with pride—alone, and leaving Pol alone with two guards.

Pol bit his lip. _Oh, why? Why did I only get a three-point-five GPA in the academy? Couldn't I have gotten a five-point-oh like Vine? What do I do? I'm only good at running machines! How...?_ He stopped his thoughts, trying to calm himself. His knees continued to shake. How could he prevent Vine from dying? And save his own life as well?

He had no idea.

-S-

Vine's chest wound still stung, and she swore she'd have Teyo's head in return. Growling quietly to herself, she crouched against the grassy ground, hiding in the bushes and tall stocks as she crept along toward a massive asuran building.

Built in its pyramidal shape, it had the traditional blue lights on either side of the stairs that rose from the ground into the building itself. Line-shaped lights, engraved in the central structure's walls shined dimly. Was the building low on power? She couldn't see any other asura inside the building. _What's going on here? I thought I might be able to gather some information from others about the Inquest._ And about her brother.

As she grew closer, she saw two asuras outside of the building away from the road. One female, one male. Vine narrowed her eyes upon seeing the colors of their outfits. _Inquest!_ That explained everything.

She drew her daggers and then entered the shadows, creeping close to the two Inquest. One was an assassin, and the other, a technician. They had various devices on them, but not equipped—much to Vine's advantage.

"You're annoying," the assassin said bluntly to the technician. She flipped one of her ears. "Seriously, if you were any louder, that thief-whore would hear you from Rata Sum."

"You exaggerate," he said, scowling. "That... girl won't find out anything."

"Oh really? She could be here _right now_, and we might not know it."

"Is that a compliment you're giving her?"

"Shut up," the assassin said, frowning. "You've heard about her skills."

"Yes, yes," the technician said in agreement. "We've had to go as low as kidnapping to try to draw her out." He groaned.

The assassin snorted. "'Low as?' Are you as intelligent as your golems? We use _every _advantage we can get to trap our prey. And—wait... did you hear that?"

Vine cursed silently as a twig snapped under her foot. _I've got to take a risk._ Shadowstepping behind the assassin, Vine took a kick to the stomach and stumbled back. The assassin drew out a dagger and jumped on her. Immediately, Vine kicked the assassin in the face, got to her feet, and then stabbed through her foe's throat with her left dagger.

The technician stared; stunned for a second. Then, he dashed away from Vine, and he cried out for help. Vine cussed again and ran after him. She caught up with him and tackled him into the ground and they rolled down a hill in a grapple.

Finally, Vine stopped the roll, and stood up, grasping the technician around his waist tightly and held her dagger at his throat. The two of them gasping and sweating.

"Whore...!"

"I would shut up if I were you," Vine warned with a dark, threatening voice. "And you _better_ stop screaming or I'll send you to see the Eternal Alchemy faster than you can breathe."

"Ugh... I won't... won't talk!" he said, not trying to struggle, his eyes peering down the rest of the hill.

"Really? Because I could just bite your ear off," Vine said, somewhat casually, and somewhat angrily. "It might be tasty."

"No! D-don't do that!"

"Then tell me, _where's my brother?!_" She growled in his ear.

"Who...? Gack!" Vine pressed her dagger against the technician's neck. "Okay, okay, I know! It's Pol, right? Right?" he asked, gasping. She released the pressure a little.

"Yes, that's right. Where is he?"

"I... I can't tell you that."

"I have your life in my hands, you better!" Vine said, gritting her teeth. "... that ear _does_ look tasty," she added with a loud lick of her lips.

"No, no, no, no!" the technician begged. "Please, if I talk, Commander Teyo will mutilate me!"

"Well, here's your options: die now, die later," she said, rocking her head side to side. "Or just abandon the Inquest and live... after telling me where my brother is." Vine could hear footsteps below them. "... _now._"

"He's at... the Funhouse," the technician said, gasping. "There! Let me go!"

"... 'Funhouse?'" she asked, raising her brow in doubt. "If you're joking with me, I'm..."

"No! I'm not joking!" the technician said, frantic. "There's actually a place called the Funhouse! It's an Inquest base and a prison. Can I go now?"

Vine paused. "Where is it from here?" she asked.

"Northeast," he gasped. "Please! Let me go!"

Vine's gears worked. If she let the Inquest technician free, she would be risking her own life and Pol's. On the other hand, she had promised the technician his life. "Will you _swear_ to me that you'll abandon the Inquest and never involve yourself with them again?"

"Yes! I swear by the Eternal Alchemy!"

Vine thought again. She would be an idiot to let the technician free; Inquest were not trustworthy. Alchemy! They even were known to backstab their own!

"She's up here!" the technician suddenly cried out, sounding panicked. Vine cursed loudly and readied her dagger, but then a squad of Inquest appeared, all armed with pistols and rifles. "Shoot her, quick!"

They aimed, and Vine shook her head. "You had your chance. Bye." And with that, she shoved him into the oncoming fire, letting his 'friends' end his life.

She spun around and dashed away, glancing back to see the Inquest passing over the technician's dead body without flinching. With adrenaline flowing through her veins, Vine ran as fast as she could away from the building. A rock blocked her path, and she jumped over it in a forward flip.

Bullets danced around her, and she, too, had to join in the ballad to avoid being hit. But she felt her energy running low and a bullet struck her in the right arm. She cried out in pain, and then dashed behind the asuran structure. Even with her wounds, she began to climb the building's wall.

Apparently, the Inquest couldn't find her as no bullets came her way. She reached the top, gasping and clutching her right arm, and looked down below. There, the Inquest were using all sorts of devices—thermal visors, sensor drones, and even archaic flashlights—to find her.

_Idiots. All of them, _she thought with a smirk. _They can't see past their little inventions._ She winced, and crouched, still watching. Vine bit her lip. _I have to extract this bullet._

She didn't dare; too much noise would expose her. Waiting with the pain escalating in her arm, Vine watched her foes. _Come on, give up already!_ Finally, after several minutes, the Inquest dispersed from each other, walking away from the scene.

When she was certain they were gone, she released a low howl of agony.

Vine, gasping, removed her gloves and pulled up her sleeve. Taking out with her left hand (awkwardly), she produced an extractor—often used to remove gems from weapons and armor—with long, thin pincers.

She felt along the back of her arm, and fortunately, the bullet was sticking out. With her left hand, she wrapped it around her body, gritting her teeth in pain, and attempted to grasp it. It took her several tries, and she nearly dropped the extractor to the ground once, but finally she clutched the bullet and pulled it out.

With an painful yell, Vine grabbed her bleeding arm. Then, she grabbed a bandage with her left hand and wrapped it around the wound. She secured it with her right hand, and with both hands, tied it together. _If only I had one of Zojja's salves. Ouch! Ouch!_

She checked her medical kit, and frowned. _I used my last bandage. By the Alchemy, I need to avoid fighting in the next conflict._ Vine had a feeling that such would not be the case.

She pulled down her sleeve and put on her gloves, wincing with every protest from the wound. Vine looked around for the extractor—it was gone. With a sigh, Vine put away her medical kit with care into her pouch.

Her arm still complained, but Vine climbed down the building's wall. Pol was more important than a mere wound. Finally, she reached the bottom, and began to sneak through the grass, heading northeast.

She moved as quickly, yet quietly as possible. Soon, Vine saw a large building rise in the distance. She continued at her pace, keeping to the shadows to avoid attention. Her right arm would want her to do otherwise.

_Go home. Rest. You'll die from pushing yourself, Vine, _a voice said in her mind.

_No,_ Vine simply countered. Her arm was searing in pain, and yet she kept moving toward the building, which had to be the Funhouse she assumed.

She stopped, and scanned the front gates for Inquest. To her frustration, there were several guards, all of them wearing thermal goggles.

_They're expecting me._ Vine bit her lip, nearly forgetting her pain and thought about Pol. How would she get the guards to move from their spot? _Ah-ha! I know how._ She drew her short bow, and armed a noisemaker arrow in its string.

Vine sneaked a little closer to the guards, and then fired the noisemaker arrow—at an angle—toward a spot away from the front gates. The arrow landed and began to make various loud noises—popping, screaming, and crackling.

It worked.

The guards turned their attention away from their positions and went to investigate the noise. Vine was about to put away her bow when she noticed the string had snapped. Frowning, she tossed the useless weapon into the bushes and dashed into the gates. She stopped when her foot touched the metallic floor.

Vine pressed herself against the interior walls. She could see stairs that descended deeper into the Funhouse.

Sliding against the wall, Vine crept down the stairs. She crossed around a corner and froze—two more Inquest guards. These were patrolling the stairs, and they were drawing close to Vine. She was shadowed against the wall, and these guards did not have thermal visors, but they kept moving toward her.

_Can they see me?_ she wondered, keeping her breathing slow, and her body stiff. _No, they would have sounded the alarm by now._

They kept coming, and although Vine was taught to remain calm in such a situation, she felt her muscles tightening, and her eyes widening.

Finally, and fortunately, they stopped, and started scanning the lights. Vine had to kill them—they were in the way. She drew her daggers and with one swift action, jumped onto the Inquest and stabbed them through their necks.

Her actions were illogical, but her daggers struck accurately, and the guards died without making a single sound. _Luck is on my side,_ she thought, exhaling. Her right arm protested again and her chest whined a little. _Urgh...! I've got to get rid of these bodies._

She looked around, and saw a corridor down a ways, and off to the left. But then, she heard a scream below. _Pol!_ Was he being tortured? That meant more Inquest, yet Vine could not abandon him. _It'll take too long! Go!_

Forgetting stealth, she ran down the stairs, keeping her daggers out. Logic and intelligence had left her, and only emotion remained. Finally, she reached the bottom and she saw Pol with a begging hand out toward a single Inquest asura. The asura was wielding a torture device in the form of a cannon, which used extreme heat to burn its victims.

Vine grit her teeth. "Leave my brother alone!" she exclaimed, charging the Inquest torturer. He spun around with shock, and aimed the cannon at her. Vine threw a dagger at the device, and saw it enter the cannon's barrel. The device malfunctioned and exploded in the torturer's hands, burning them off.

Stunned, the Inquest tried to run, but Vine tackled him as she had with the technician and stabbed him repeatedly with her remaining dagger, rage pumping through her body. "How. Dare. You. Hurt. My. Brother!" she said, every word emphasized by her dagger.

"Vine! Vine! Stop!" Pol's voice sounded out. She stopped, and stood up to face him. Magical bars separated her from him. She grabbed the bars, dropping her dagger.

"Pol..." she said with tears in her eyes. "Are you... injured? That scream...!"

"I'm fine. You have to get out of here, Vine!" Pol exclaimed. "I'm just bait, Teyo's waiting for you—"

"That's right," said a twisted, vile voice. Vine spun around to see Teyo grinning at her. "I win." Vine growled, grabbed her dagger, and tried to dash at her, but her head slammed into something hard. She stood up, gasping, and beheld that she had been caged in a small, portable cell.

"I win," Teyo repeated triumphantly. "I win! I win! Finally, you lose, Vine." She laughed. "Oh, this is so delicious. After all the embarrassments in the academy, after all my 'miscalculations,' finally, you're mine."

"You're going to mess up again, Teyo!" Vine hissed, her confidence melting under her rage. "I swear—!"

"It'll be the last time you swear," she interrupted. "Because I will end your life this day—and your brother's, too."

"Why?" Vine asked, growling. "Is this all over a stolen device and all the times I embarrassed you? Death isn't—!"

"Oh," Teyo started, pretending to look sympathetic. "But didn't you want to kill me, Vine?" She grinned. "To be honest, you're a threat to the Inquest. Killing you is just a bonus for me."

"Then leave Pol out of this! This is between you and me!"

Teyo's eyes twinkled. "Yes, yes, yes. But, I theorize that by killing your brother, I'll, in essence, kill you _twice_. You love your precious little brother, don't you?" she asked with a taunting voice. "How sweet."

"No...!" Vine exclaimed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Y-you...!"

"So," Teyo interrupted, snapping her fingers. Two Inquest soldiers—both male—came down the stairs, holding swords and carrying devices of torture at their waists. "How would you like you and your brother to die? Slowly? Or quickly? Mind you, your brother dies first."

"No! J-just kill me instead," Vine said, shaking. "Leave Pol alone... please!"

"Is the 'great' and intelligent Vine Yunio begging?" Teyo said with raised brows and a twisted smile. "Tsk, tsk. Can't you think of a way out?" She laughed again. "What a waste. I'm sure all the males you've slept with will mourn your demise. ... or maybe they won't."

"Don't toy with my personal life!"

Teyo cackled. "Well, I think the answer is that she wants a slow death for her brother and herself." Her eyes fell upon Pol behind Vine. "Release him, and bring him to the table."

One Inquest nodded, and walked over to Pol's prison, grinning. He was cowering on the floor, seemingly unable to speak, and his lip was trembling.

Vine struggled against the bars, yet the magical beams could not budge. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening! She watched helplessly as Pol was dragged out of his cell and slammed onto the torture table. He let out a howl of pain.

Vine couldn't stand this. She clanged her dagger against her bars over and over again. Nothing happened. _Why me? Why? Please, someone save us!_ She thought, staring up at the top of the cage.

"Let's take a little off his ear to start," Teyo ordered. "I think they are too long," she added with a cruel, soft voice.

Vine stomped, and looked up at the cage's top again. _Zojja, where are you?!_ Then, she noticed something. There was a small, dual-shaped keyhole, of which Vine recognized. _An aether lock? I think I have...!_ She searched her pouch, hoping. But she only found a piece of an aether key she had discovered in her adventures. _No... this won't work._

Then Pol let out terrifying screams. Vine saw the Inquest slowly cutting Pol's left ear in half with a serrated dagger.

_I have to act!_ Vine climbed up the bars and forced the piece into the keyhole. She turned, and turned, hearing Pol's screams echoing through her head. Sweat drenched her face, arms, legs, and body, and then, there was a snap.

Vine fell to the ground as the bars lowered around her. The noise of her fall attracted the attention of Teyo and her fellow Inquest. Pol was whimpering on the table next to them.

"_What?!_" she exclaimed. "How did you...?!"

Vine didn't answer, instead, with a raging fire in her heart, she lunged at Teyo with her damaged dagger, raised to kill. She landed on the Inquest commander and brought her own dagger up, only to have it knocked it out of her hand by a sword.

She rolled out of the way as a second slash swung her way. Vine scowled at them. She was out-numbered, but she didn't care. All three of them would die.

Vine dodged another attack by rolling forward. Snagging a broken shard of glass on the floor (wherever it came from, Vine didn't care), she hurled it at the Inquest that had cut Pol's ear off. The shard struck him straight in the face, and he dropped his serrated dagger, and he cried out in pain.

Teyo swung with her greatsword at Vine. "Die, harlot!" she exclaimed. But Vine dodged again, and grappled Teyo, trying to choke her.

"Harlot?" she whispered. "At least I'm not a sick tormentor like you!" She tightened her grip, and Teyo's breathing began to rapidly slow down. In anger, Vine shook Teyo's head and slammed it into the ground.

Then, Vine felt a sharp pain enter her thigh, she dropped Teyo, and yelled, glaring at the other Inquest. Teyo got to her feet, coughing up blood.

"Kill her, you idiots!" she commanded, grasping her neck. The one without the shard in his eye didn't obey, but the other charged Vine.

Ignoring the pain, she shadowstepped out of the way toward the serrated dagger. Vine snatched it from the floor and rolled toward the unwounded Inquest torturer and stabbed him in the back. She pushed the dagger upward, making sure to sever his spinal cord.

Pulling the dagger out, Vine saw Teyo's expression as the body slumped to the floor. For once, the commander had fear in her eyes; her greatsword shook in her trembling hands.

Vine thrust the dagger behind her (she could hear the other torturer still screaming) and silenced the last Inquest. Bare handed, she glared at Teyo. "You're the one who's going to die. No one. _No one tortures my brother like that!_"

Teyo looked around, Vine had pinned her into a corner. "No... it's not going to end like this!" she said. "Good job, Vine, but you're still far from victory."

"Oh really?" Vine said, ready to grapple Teyo. "Let's see about that!" She slipped into the shadows and appeared behind Teyo. She grabbed her throat again and crushed it with all her strength.

However, Teyo suddenly vanished in a blast of electrical energy. _Is she using the Translocator?_ Vine wondered with boiling anger. _I want to kill that bi—_

"Vine!" a voice cried out with a sorrowful whimper. She looked over to the table, seeing Pol still restrained to it and his left ear bleeding profusely. "Please... help..."

She forgot about Teyo, staring at her tortured brother. "I'm here Pol. I'm here. Don't worry." She walked over to the table, and deactivated the energy chains binding him down. He got up slowly. "Pol..." Tears broke her eyes again. "Your... ear..."

"It... it hurts," he moaned. His ear had been completely severed in half.

_Hurts? It must be overwhelming!_ She embraced her brother, crying. "Pol... I'm so sorry. I used my last bandage already. You'll... you'll..."

"Be fine," Pol said with a gasp. "The worst of the pain is over. If we get to Rata Sum, we'll be able to heal it. What's... with your arm?" he added, somehow noting the damage in her armor.

"I was shot. Look, we're a long ways from Rata Sum," Vine sobbed. "I don't want you to die..."

Pol pat her back. "How did you get out of that cage?" he asked.

"Teyo made a mistake: She put an aether key lock on the top," Vine explained, letting go of him. Just looking at his bleeding half-ear made her shake. "I didn't have a key, but the key piece functioned accordingly."

"Good..." He looked faint, and then fell to the ground on his back. "Good..."

"Pol! No!" Vine cried out, holding his fallen body. She pressed her ear against his chest—he was breathing, but his heart rate was decreasing. _Curse my miscalculation! He can't... He can't...!_

"Vine! Pol!" shouted a voice that brought relief to her ears.

"Zojja!" she exclaimed, looking up the stairs, seeing her running down with Mr. Sparkles, looking horrified. "Statisically, you could have have not come at a better time. We need to get my brother to a physician quickly!"

"What in the Alchemy happened...?" Zojja started. "No, I'll ask later. Here!" She ran down the stairs and took out a salve and a bandage. After she applied the salve to Pol's ear, and wrapped up his ear. "I doubt he'll ever..." She stopped. "Nevermind. We've got a transport outside waiting. We'll get to Rata Sum in minutes."

"Will... does..." Vine saying through breaths. "Is that too little time for Pol?"

"Don't worry. Stop talking, and he'll live! Come on!" Zojja began to move up the stairs. Vine picked up Pol, and still fighting the pain in her thight, she followed Zojja and her golem up the stairs, carrying her brother in her arms.

_Please... don't let him die._


	5. Chapter 4: Recuperation

**Chapter 4: Recuperation**

Vine sat outside the physician's laboratory in the medical center of Rata Sum. She stared at the door, breathing heavily and rapidly. Worry filled her heart. _If only I had been faster!_ she thought with regret.

Zojja sat next to her, her hand on Vine's back in a vain attempt to comfort the thief. "He'll be all right. That physician is—"

"You didn't see them saw off half of his ear, Zojja," Vine said with a trembling lip. "I don't care how skilled the physician is. That... awful torture..." She paused, swallowing. "I... I hate the Inquest...! I thought that was just a competing krewe!"

"They aren't a krewe, they are a 'megakrewe'; an organization from what I've discovered," Zojja said. "Why do you think they are so large? And have military units?"

Vine paused. She hadn't pondered about the Inquest's size. "I want to kill every one of them," she said after a long pause. She stood up, clenching her fists. "I can't forgive them for stealing our device, torturing my brother, and trying to kill us. ... Especially for torturing Pol!"

"Vine... you'd have to kill a member of the Arcane Council," Zojja warned. "The Inquest have one in their midst." Vine looked at her. "You know... Aski?"

"Yes, I remember," Vine said with venom in her voice. "He's the illegitimate male that started all this chaos." She shook her head. "And Teyo... she'll die next."

"Revenge is good and all," Zojja said to her. "And it's appropriate to implant your fist in an enemy's face, but... don't let it consume you. Otherwise, you'll just become like Teyo."

Vine's mouth twitched. She didn't like what Zojja was saying, but she knew she was right. _Blast it all! I—_

The door opened, sliding upward, and the physician appeared. "Excelsor," he greeted them. "Vine, your brother will heal, and live. You retrieved him and brought him to me just in time."

Vine's anger turned into joy. "Pol's... alive?!"

"Yes. Though, I don't think his ear will ever be the same," the physician said with a frown. "We could implant a cybernetic one, but—"

"Nevermind that!" Vine exclaimed. She clasped her hands together. "Can I see him? Please?"

"Yes, you may," the physician said, a little wary. "Follow me."

Vine nearly dashed into the room, and would have knocked over the physician had she not restrained herself. Keeping her cool, she let him lead the way. Inside, she saw several asura working on various medical experiments, and a couple watching over Pol.

He was lying down on a table—not restrained this time, but free, a peaceful smile on his face. A mechanical, magical-based healing bandage was attached to his left ear. He looked up and smiled at Vine.

"Pol!" she exclaimed. She ran over to him and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek. The two asura jumped out of the way, and both were looking quite startled.

"Vine! Gently! Gently, sister!" he complained, squirming a little in her arms.

"I'm so happy you're alive," Vine said, ignoring his protests completely.

"Vine," Zojja said from behind her. "You have to be the most affectionate sister I've ever seen."

She turned around to face Zojja, letting go of Pol and sighed. "He's... my only family. Is that so incorrect? Improper?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"No. It's just... unusual," Zojja said, smiling.

"I'm an unusual asura," Vine responded, also smiling. She winked. "You know what I mean."

Zojja gave her a look of disgust and then rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes. Anyway!" She cleared her throat. "We need to get your own wounds healed and repair your armor."

Vine frowned. "My wounds will heal fine," she half-lied. The chest cut was no longer hurting, but her right arm was starting to burn again, along with her thigh. "I'm perfectly functional."

"Yes, well," Zojja began. "A bullet in your arm isn't exactly going to 'heal fine,' Vine. Nor is getting stabbed in the thigh."

She blinked. "Wait! How did you know that?" she asked, startled.

"Pol told me," she said with a knowing smile. "Listen, let's get you to a separate room. If you want to stop Teyo, then you're going to need to be at full strength."

Vine sighed ruefully. "All right, fine," she said. Her eyes trailed back to Pol, who was now resting on the table, and his half-ear; she cringed. "But... Zojja, what about my brother? He can't... have half an ear forever. That's not structurally sound."

"Well, we have multiple options," Zojja said, patting Vine on the shoulder. "Like the physician suggested, the best would be a cybernetic replacement for his missing half, but... you know how expensive constructing a cybernetic piece is."

"And a flabby plastic ear wouldn't suit him," Vine added, frowning. Her frown was sad, she knew it was sad, and she wanted the best for Pol; so only a cybernetic ear would do if he was to hear well again.

"Well, it's his choice of what to do with the ear," Zojja pointed out. "You may be the older sister, but he's still an adult."

Vine nodded slowly. "That is true." There was silence between the two for a moment, and then she said, "well, are we going to get me fixed up?" She placed her hands on her waist, impatient.

"Vine... you're also an adult. You can handle this."

A cat-like grin spread over Vine's face, though, she lowered her voice. "Are you sure you want to leave me alone with all the _male_ physicians and nurses?"

"Vine..."

"I'm joking."

"That's not something to joke about," Zojja said with a frown. "Just stay out of trouble."

Vine sighed again, rolling her eyes. "You sound like my ex-parents. Don't worry," she added, seeing Zojja's concerned expression. "I had no intention of causing issues around here, and I won't." She noticed the other workers were eyeing Vine with suspicion. _Drat, should have whispered._ She cleared her throat. "I'll talk to a physician about my wounds."

Zojja nodded with approval. "Good. In the meantime, I'm going to track down Teyo, so you can have some revenge."

Vine tapped her fingers together. "I look forward to it."

-S-

When she had saw the bullet wound, the nurse had nearly panicked. Her exasperation annoyed Vine a great deal, and she was concerned that she would be moved to surgery.

Fortunately, the physician disagreed on the matter of Vine's wound, and gave her an advanced, malleable plastic bandage that had self-releasing healing salve within its structure. She also gave her a suggestion:

"Miss Vine, I would recommend that if you're going to go on such dangerous adventures that you take a more advanced first aid kit," she had said. "I'll give you one to start, and you can always find more for sale in the pharmacy. Now, that bandage should last you awhile, and heal the wound, but I recommend at least a week of rest."

_A week..._ Vine thought as she exited the medical center. _I can't rest that long! Especially if Zojja comes back with information on Teyo earlier than that!_ She knew very well, however, that the bandage was like healing magic. And like all healing magic, the injuries would still hurt as if they hadn't been injured; only the wounds would close up.

With a regretful sigh, she set out to find an armor repair specialist.

As for Pol—Vine had checked on him before she left—he would recover in time, and whether he received a cybernetic ear piece or not was up to him (if he could afford it). Last she saw him, Pol was still resting, this time on a bed in another chamber. She was glad he was alive.

_Oh, Alchemy with the week of rest! If Zojja returns with substantial information on Teyo, I'm going to strike!_ Vine punched her fists together, and nodded to herself.

She knew already where the armor repairer was-next to the trading post on the lower section of Rata Sum. He was easy to find because Vine had visited him many times due to the damage her armor took on her adventures.

Descending down the ramp to the Trading Post, Vine arrived on the lower section. There, she scanned the area and saw Drex, the armor specialist. Approaching him, Vine was greeted by Drex.

"Well, excelsior, Vine. I'm assuming you're here for another repair?" he said.

Vine nodded. "I had a few intense battles of late, so this may take awhile," she said to him.

Drex smiled. "Oh, how exciting!" he teased. "You must be seeking more difficult opportunities in your endeavors!" Vine scowled, difficult indeed. "Oh, I apologize. I did not mean to offend. Come, let's go to my workshop as usual." He walked pass Vine, but then stopped. "I... don't know what's bothering you, but I assume it's best not to ask."

"Yes, it is," she said, folding her arms crossly.

"Again, I apologize," Drex said with a sympathetic frown. "Come, you know the way as best as I do."

Vine nodded again and walked beside Drex.

-S-

"My, my," Drex said, examining Vine's armor on his workbench. She was wearing some clothing—damaged from battle—but it covered her. She never had any interest in Drex as he wasn't very handsome. One of his ears drooped downward, and his face was always dirty, as if he had been sticking his head in oil and then washing some of it off.

The workshop was almost as crude. Black, grungy walls with stains on them, a darksteel workbench, and several seats made of iron near the door. Yet, there were also some advanced objects in the room. An electro-repair device, which looked like a large cannon with a cone-like tip at the end; visual examination visors (to check for flaws in the repairs), and a magnetic, reinforcement device. Drex was the best in Rata Sum, despite his workshop's appearance.

"Dear me," he said again. "I see a bullet piercing in your arm piece, some damage across the chest, and some minor damage in the thigh on your leg armor." He looked up at her in concern. "Just what in the Alchemy happened?"

"Just a few intense battles, like I said." Vine trusted Drex, but Pol's torture was too personal to talk about. "Please, I require the repairs."

"... If you're going to engage in more battles like these, I recommend you acquire some better armor," he said, eyeing her. "That leather armor is good, but at least get some studded leather. The studs may deflect bullets in the future."

Vine rolled her eyes. "I've examined studded leather. It's heavier, and it's not as good for sneaking around," she said.

"Well, there is something more expensive, but—"

"Then, tell me!" Vine said. She wasn't exactly rich, but she knew she could afford some new armor... maybe.

Drex nodded. "Have you heard of 'sneakthief' armor? It's very light and durable, but you will have to be willing to shell out a lot of gold for an entire set of it," he warned. He took out his toolkit and began to work on Vine's armor.

"Just how much?"

He paused. "A pair of gloves will go for at least three gold."

Vine's jaw dropped. "_Three gold?!_ That's inane! Are the sellers' minds even functional? Who could possibly afford an entire set of that armor if the gloves are that much! It's statistically impossible!" she said, folding her arms and frowning.

"No, it's not. I've seen other thieves wear them," he stated clearly. He began to repair Vine's armor using some simple tools, the repair device would come later. "Though, if you ever made a good friend out of a leatherworker, they would most likely create a set for you."

She groaned. "Well, for the time being, I'll stick to my leather," she said. Then, she stroked her chin. "Perhaps I could devise a shielding mechanism for my armor. Oohh... that may be more effective."

"Good idea, though, you'd have to find a way to lower or eliminate the noise factor," Drex said. "Especially when they are recharging; it might give you away."

Vine sighed. "Whatever. I'm certain I can think of something—I _am_ a genius after all." She placed her hands on her hips and smiled proudly.

Drex looked at her. "As you wish," he said, sounding doubtful. "Now, I need to concentrate for a minute, so, take a seat."

-S-

Despite her armor's damage, Vine was surprised at how fast Drex was at repairing it. He had charged her the usual fee of a couple silver, and let her go.

Her mind turned to her brother again as she walked the streets of Rata Sum. Pol's recovery would take awhile, and she wanted to have him at her side when she faced Teyo again. It would possibly take as long as her recovery, considering the healing clamp his ear. _Not to mention he deserves revenge against her._

She sighed; a week was enough time for a cruel person like Teyo to devise her own vengeance.

Shaking her fist to herself, Vine headed down the ramp leading to the trading post. To a human, Rata Sum would appear as a gem in the middle of a wasteland. She passed by various bejeweled and structurally sound pillars and parts of Rata Sum, and despite the vines on the upper level that would intertwine over some of the college buildings, the buildings would be breath-taking.

To Vine, though, they were normal, ordinary buildings and edifices which didn't astound her or bewilder her. She often wondered what the other races' cities were like. She had no interest in the norn capital, but the human's one—what was it Divinity's Reach?—interested her.

Vine reached the trading post. If she was to fight Teyo, she would need a new set of daggers, and her wooden short bow was decommissioned. _Perhaps I should get my hands on a glyphic short bow. That wooden one didn't last._

"Excelsor, female! How may I assist you?" the trader asked her.

"Thank you," Vine said. "I require a couple of daggers, what do you have?"

"How much are you looking to spend?"

Vine frowned. "I would prefer if you answered my question."

The trader also frowned; he was obviously hoping to make an expensive trade with her. "Well, I recently acquired a shipment of shiverpeak daggers from the north, normal iron daggers from the human lands, and a few from Black Citadel—the charr capital."

"What about glyphic daggers?" Vine asked, folding her arms. "I'm not interested in what the other races have to offer."

The trader smiled—a serpent-like smile. "Those _are _available, yes yes, and they are fetching a good price. Obviously, anything asuran is superior to the lower races."

"How much for a pair?"

"Oh, I'd say thirty silver for each."

Vine's frown deepened. _Thirty?! That's not what they were a month ago!_ She cursed herself for not springing for those type of daggers, but at the time, she was lacking the money. "What are the shiverpeak daggers like?" she asked, curious.

The trader sighed with disappointment. "Well, they are less expensive than the glypic ones, but I assure you, those norns can't match our quality," he pressured.

"And jacked prices," Vine snapped at him. "Show me one of the shiverpeak daggers."

"Very well, but you cannot touch it unless you purchase it!" The trader snorted, and opened up a translocation box—the type asuran traders used to store their supplies. It was small, but could shrink items down to a maximum of one-hundredth of their natural size.

He procured from the box a larger dagger with a brown hilt and a gleaming, steel blade. The blade itself was longer than the glyphic or the iron daggers, but Vine could tell from just looking at the shiverpeak that was light-weight, and that the blade was sharp and well-honed; higher quality than the usual iron daggers.

Perhaps the norns had a decent method of creating a dagger. She rubbed her chin. "How much for two of those?" Vine inquired.

The trader looked shocked. "A norn dagger? You really want one of these?"

"Tell me the Alchemy blasted price," Vine said, her frustration growing. _Or else I'll just steal a couple from you, you idiotic trader._

"Ten silver for each," the trader said with another disappointed sigh.

Vine nodded. "Excellent, I'll purchase a couple," she said, ignoring the trader's shocked look. "Isn't there a human saying? 'The customer is always right?' I would recommend selling them to me."

His mouth twitched. "Very well," he grumbled, producing a second shiverpeak dagger. Vine searched her pouch and took out twenty silver coins and traded them for the daggers. As she suspected, the daggers were light, despite their longer blades. She nodded with approval, and sheathed them.

"Is there anything else I can assist you with?" the trader asked, obviously irritated.

"Yes, I require a new short bow," she said, noticing a subtle glare from the trader. "Do you have any iron, bronze, or glyphics? And I warn you, you best not jack up the prices on those bows."

The trader eyed her daggers, realizing his error. He swallowed. "You... wouldn't..."

"Show me the short bows," Vine demanded.

"I... have one glyphic short bow in stock," he said, licking his lips. "And it's... expensive, but... I'll give you a discount. Twenty silver and no less!" His breath was fast and short.

Vine smirked. "Fine." She traded her money again and was given a glyphic short bow. These were blue in color and made of fine metal that only asurans could procure. The edges of the bow had a light blue aura around them.

"Thank you. May all your theories be sound," she said, bowing. _Idiot, trying to scam me out of my money. _Vine walked away, and headed up the ramp, strapping her new bow on her back. She didn't bother to look at the sneakthief armor—she didn't want to bother with that trader again despite there were others.

-S-

Vine returned to her room at the college, and removed her armor and weapons. She laid them on the floor next to her bed; her wounds had started to complain again and she was very tired. Collapsing on her bed, she wished for a good male to keep her company, but that meant she would have to cleanse herself, change, and go out. No, no. She was too exhausted for that type of effort.

She was still concerned about Pol. A half ear was not attractive and she didn't want to live his life alone. Vine sighed, and hoped that somehow, a female would notice him and not care for the damaged ear.

She was also concerned about Teyo; that pathetic excuse for a female needed to die for her transgressions. But when would Vine be ready to fight her again?

She didn't know, and she closed her eyes. Then, her body relaxed, and she drifted to sleep.


End file.
